Cat Names
by pinkfuzzykittenz
Summary: Here is a way for u to name all of the cats in ur story. It is easy to use and very helpfull. All names are avalible and u can add any names that you want. U will of course recieve credit for any names that u submitted! Thx to all of those that helped!
1. Name Endings

**Okay so we all know how hard it is to try and think up whole clans of cats, their names and everything trust me, I know. Well this is my easy-to-use way of helping with that problem. I will be posting A-Z ****names,**** just the first word and you can log on anytime and choose whatever you want. ****Easy right?**** Well I can't think up all of these names by my lonesome self and so I will need plenty of help. Feel free to add names on reviews and I will make sure to post them. Please keep in mind though that I am a true warriors fan and will not be posting any strange or unnatural names! Please enjoy and I hope that I helped! **

**Okay well this first page will be on what you can tack on at the end of the word because it gets pretty boring seeing the same last word on every warrior's name so here goes. If I miss any, just review me and I will post it! Thx! **

Heart Claw Foot Tail

Pelt Feather Eye Ear

Fur Face Nose Fang

Storm Stripe Flower Cloud

Throat Whisker Song Pool

**Thx to Stormfeather1104-**

Frost Gaze Leaf Spot

**Honestly you could go on and on with the list, but these are the main ones, so just put them at the end of the name that you choose, and ****ta-da****! You have the name for a warrior!**

**Remember that:**

Leaders- star

Apprentices- paw

Kits- kit

**Okay I'm going to start with A, B, and C today. You can submit any name with any letter just make sure that I haven't already got it! Hope this helps and good luck with your stories! **


	2. Cat Names A

**Okay here is the A page. It may not be long, but I'm trying. Feel free to review and tell me if you have any names to add! That would be must appreciated. **

A-

Apple

Ash

Amber

Autumn

Arrow

**Thx to Drop of Sweetest Poison-**

Avalanche

Air

**That's all that I can think of and all that I could find. If you have one, like I said before, just review me! Okay, on to B! **


	3. Cat Names B

**Okay here is B! **

B-

Bracken

Bramble

Brown

Black

Blue

Bright

Bark

Boulder

Brook

Broken

Bear

Badger

Birch

Berry

Beech

**Thx to Stormfeather1104-**

Butterfly

**That is all that I have for B! I really do hope that this is helping. I'll try to update soon so that you will have more of a variety of names to choose from. If you have names to give me just post a review!**


	4. Cat Names C

**Okay time for C. After this I'm going to stop and see if I get any reviews that I might have to add to the lists. If not, then I will keep going later. **

C-

Coal

Cinder

Cloud

Crow

Crooked

Cedar

**Thx to Drop of Sweetest Poison-**

Cricket

**Thx to Stormfeather1104-**

Cave

**Wow I did not have as many C's as I thought I would…oh well. I'm going to stop for now and wait to see if I have any reviews later. If not that's fine, I'll just keep going on to D! Hope this helped!**


	5. Cat Names D

**I'm off to D now but first I have a review that I have to answer…**

**Nightsnake****- that's true, but I ****luv**** Autumn and if you tack on some of the names after, it sounds really good and Arrow was in one of the stories that I created and so I through it in. I debated whether or not to put it in, but the A list was short and so I thought, 'why not?' so yeah. **

D-

Dapple

Dawn

Dark

Dust

Dusk

**I guess D was ****kidda**** short…and I can't imagine what E will be like. O well, some letters will have tons, for example B. Oh yeah and I'm going to clear something up at was asked in a review about the whole strange or unnatural names. I honestly don't mind at all, people are just curious and so let me elaborate. I do try hard to stick with the original style for warrior names, but Erin Hunter has used most of them, if not all of them and so it is hard to come up with your own. Also some names, for example, Autumn and Arrow were in some of my made up stories about warriors. I'm just trying to ****do a variety of names so that everyone can find that name that they like and that fit their character. I try, but some things I'll need you to cut me some slack ****plz****Thanie**** and if you don't like names that are like that, review and tell me some better ones that I can replace them with.**

**I thought that ****Autumn**** was very pretty when I thought of it which is why I used it and even though I liked Arrow, maybe that is stretching it too far…I don't know, you tell me! **


	6. Cat Names E & F

**Well here is E although I'm not sure how many names with be here… so I'm going to combined it with F. I honestly cannot think of any E names at the moment and so I will wait and see what you come up with.**

E-

**Thx to Drop of Sweetest Poison-**

Ember

F-

Feather

Fox

Fern

Fish

Fire

Frost

Flower

**Thx to Stormfeather1104-**

Flame

**Well that is all. Remember that although you may not like a name, someone else might. My mom is getting mad at me for being on the computer for too long so I'll get off right after I finish G, but please review! ****Thax ****xD**


	7. Cat Names G

**Kay, time for G and then I have to scram. **

G-

Gorse

Gopher

Ginger

Golden

Gray

Green

**Thx to Stormfeather1104-**

Grass

**That's it for G, I was not really sure about Gopher or Green, but I put them anyway… I thought that ****Gopherpaw**** was a cute name and if you put Greeneye that could work. ****Anywho****, I have to go but I will check my reviews before school and add any names. **


	8. Cat Names H

**Hmm…H is not that long but I really like two of the names that it has. If you can think of any more that would be much appreciated! **

H-

Hawk

Heavy

Heather

Holly

**Thx to Purple-Arsenic-**

Hazel

Honey

**Thx to Stormfeather1104-**

Haze

**A lot of you might be like, 'why is heather there?' but it's the type of heather like in scenery. You ****know,**** foliage or bracken. It's not that great buy ****Heatherpaw**** was a cute name! **


	9. Cat Names I & J

**Kay I'm going to join ****I**** and J because they are both short. I'll have to ****combined**** K and L too…Any way off to I…**

I-

Ice

Ivy

Ivory

**Yeah that's it for I but here's J!**

J-

Jay

Juniper

**Told you it was short…****lol****! Kay I'll do K and L next and then I'll wait! ****Plz**** review…if you don't have names to add you can tell me if this helps or not…!**


	10. Cat Names K & L

**Well K actually has no names under it by L is pretty long. Maybe you have a g****ood K name? ****Oo****…tempting right? ****l****ol**

K-

**Thx to Purple-Arsenic-**

Kestrel

L-

Long

Leopard

Light

Little

Lizard

Leaf

Lion

Lake

**I also thought of putting Lichen ****cuz**** it hangs over a lot of the leader's dens and ****Lichenpaw**** is ****kinda**** cute. If you like it, use it if not just continue to M.**


	11. Cat Names M

**M is nice and long too but wait until you see S! Whew that was a lot of names to type, trust me! Well back to M.**

M-

Moon

Morning

Mountain

Moss

Minnow

Mouse

Mist

Mud

Moose

Moth

**Thx to Stormfeather1104-**

Misty

Maroon

**Nice and long right? I really like some of the names like Minnow (very cute) and I have always liked Moth. I threw Moose in ****cuz**** there might be a clan in the mountains and they might have seen a mouse or knew about them. You never know…**


	12. Cat Names N & O

**Well I'm waiting for some votes with my other story so I'll keep going with this one. N is not very long but I'm sure that u could probably come up with some names. I'll combined it with O and see what happens.**

N-

Nettle

Night

O-

Opal

Owl

Oak

Olive

Orange

**So that is all that I have for those two letters…p and q will also be combined ****cuz**** they r short 2 but don't worry…R and S r nice and long!**


	13. Cat Names P & Q

**Mmk**** here is P and Q…I was surprised to find any names for Q actually…but I did! They aren't the best but will still work…**

P-

Pebble

Patch

Poppy

**P has some really cute names don't ****ya**** think?**

Q-

Quail

Quiver

Quiet


	14. Cat Names R

**So here is R! ****there**** are plenty of names for this letter!**

R-

Rabbit

Rush

Rust

Ripple

Raven

Running

Rain

Russet

Rowan

Reed

Red

Rose

Ridge

River

**See! . nice and long with some really good names! S is even longer…trust me! Don't forget that u can review me and tell me any names that I might have forgotten. U will get full credit for any names that u come up with!**


	15. Cat Names S

**Okay S is very long! I think that it has the most names out of all of the letters…hmm…but I'm too lazy to check so just read them and see if u ****find**** any that u might like! . **

S-

Stumpy

Skunk

Stripe

Snake

Small

Sand

Shell

Squirrel

Swift

Speckle

Spotted

Stone

Storm

Soot

Sorrel

Smoke

Swallow

Silver

Seed

Smudge

Sky

Stream

Sun

Snow

**Thx to ****Morkkan****-**

Shadow

**With all of those names I wouldn't b surprised if I missed one…just so u know, Swallow is like the bird not like eating food! That would b a strange name…**


	16. Cat Names T

**Kay here is T. I really like some of these names let's see if u ****do****…**

T-

Turtle

Tiger

Tawny

Thorn

Tall

Thistle

Talon

Toad

Thrash

**That's all for T but I ****luved**** thorn and tawny! And thistle reminds me of a ****Whitestorm**** for some reason…hmm **


	17. Cat Names U & V

**kk ****im**** going 2 have 2 put U and V together ****cuz**** they r really short. If u have any names to contribute then I will post ****them :D**

U-

V-

Vine

Vole

**See? That's all that I have 4 those 2…teardrop ****Vine is ****kinda**** different but I thought that it was cute! . **


	18. Cat Names W

**Yea! W is next! ****Whitestorm**** is one of my ****fav****. Cats ever and so his will b at the top of the list!**

W-

White

Willow

Wind

Web

Weasel

Wet

Weed

Wood

**So yup that's all I have 4 W! I personally ****luv****wind(****one of my main characters is Windpaw) and then white and willow! I really l really liked those 2 in the series.**


	19. Cat Names X, Y, & Z

**There r like practically no names for this last page so I'm going 2 have 2 combined it all…****dont**** forget that u can enter names and I'll post them. All review if any of these names have helped and tell me the name that u picked out. U don't have to give me any credit 4 anything, I just like 2 ****no**** that I'm helping! . **

X-

Y-

Yellow

Yew

Z-

**So I have 2 for Y at the moment but none 4 X or Z…****plz**** review! **

**Mmk...those are the last letters...but i will always b checking to see if i have any more suggestions. i would be really thankful for any help. I really hope that this is helping and that your stories turned out great! U do NOT have to give me any credit. I'm just voicing random names that have been swirling around in ur head and typing them up so that u can see them. feel free to use any name(s). Good Luck! **

**4ever,**

**pinkfuzzykittenz**


End file.
